Building Depot
Housing #Shelter (Level 1) #Camp (Level 2) #Hacienda (Level 4) #Hovel (Level 5) #Hut (Level 5) #Shack (Level 9) #Antipathy Shack (Level 9) #Compound (Level 10) #Bunkhouse (Level 13) #Scrap House (Level 14) #Tenement (Level 18) #Row Houses (Level 20) #New House (Level 22) #Dormitory (Level 24) #Mansion (Level 27) #Modern House (Level 34) Military #Barracks (Level 2) #Pillbox (Level 4) (Mission: A Pillbox for Floyd) #Bunker (Level 5) #Battle Flag (Level 5) #Hospital (Level 5) #Armored Pillbox (Level 8) #Animal Trainer (Level 10) #Cannon Tower (Level 13) #Raider Training Camp (Level 14) #Vehicle Factory (Level 15) #Weapons Factory (Level 17) (Mission: Ancient Weapons and Hokey Religions) #Flame Turret (Level 19) #Gun Foundry (Level 20) #Special Ops (Level 24) #Blockhouse (Level 25) (Mission: Some Men Left Behind) #Armor Shop (Level 27) #Garrison (Level 27) (Mission: Some Men Left Behind) Goods #Supply Drop (Level 1) #Farm (Level 3) #Bakery (Level 5) #Tool Shop (Level 6) #Ancient Artifact (Mission: Wisdom of the Ancients ) #Durian Orchard (Level 8) #Greenhouse (Level 8) #Raptor Ranch (Mission: Birds of Prey Part 5 ) #Field (Level 11) #Brewery (Level 11) #Protein Factory (Level 13) #Dragonfruit Orchard (Mission: A Terrible Boar - Part 5 ) #Boar Pen (Mission Based) #Plantation (Level 18) #Distillery (Mission: Frontier Moonshine ) #Breadfruit Orchard (Level 21) #Sandworm Ranch (Level 23) #Sweatshop (Level 24) #Rambutan Orchard (Level 27) #Mammoth Pen (Level 29) #Machine Shop (Level 31) #Uniform Factory (Level 32) #Banana Stand (Level 34) Resources #Stone Quarry (Level 3) #Resource Depot (Level 3) #Adv. Stone Quarry (Level 7) #Small Warehouse (Level 7) #Logging Camp (Level 9) #Adv. Logging Camp (Level 9) #Underground (Level 10) #Iron Mine (Level 10) #Adv. Iron Mine (Level 10) #Oil Pump (Level 17) #Adv. Oil Pump (Level 17) #Warehouse (Level 18) #Concrete Plant (Level 19) #Lumber Mill (Level 24) #Coal Mine (Level 26) (Mission: Floyd, Coal is filthy) #Adv. Coal Mine (Level 26) #Steel Mill (Level 26) #Large Warehouse (Level 34) Decorations #Stone Pile (Level 4) #Joshua Tree (Level 5) #White Pansies (Level 6) #Blood-Red Roses (Level 7) #Crates (Level 8) #Orange War Blooms (Level 8) #Green Flag (Level 9) #Blue Attack Blossoms (Level 9) #Dirt Road (Level 10) #Golden Flowers of War (Level 10) #Wood Stack (Level 11) #Toxic Waste (Level 12) #Iron Smelter (Level 12) #Purple Fighting Iris (Level 12) #Oak Tree (Level 13) #Toxic Crate (Level 14) #Alder Tree (Level 15) #Cobblestone Road (Level 15) #Blue Flag (Level 16) #Blue Crate (Level 17) #Cedar Tree (Level 18) #Oil Tank (Level 18) #Oil Barrels (Level 19) #Hemlock Tree (Level 20) #Water Tower (Level 21) #Blue Head Statue (Level 23) #Maple Tree (Level 25) #Blacktop Road (Level 26) #Coal Bin (Level 26) #Emperor Statue (Level 27) #Pirate Flag (Level 30) Wilderness Features #Trees #Rocks #Mountains #Ancient Rubble Land Expansion : Land Expansions are available only at a limited amount per level, and cost increasing amounts for each plot purchased. They will also take an increasing amount of time to complete, rendering it important to consider carefully your expansion plans if you want to secure a good selection of resources. However, you can use either Nanopods or Gold to purchase each expansion. : Each Land Expansion increases your building area with a 6 x 6 block of land (termed "Districts" by the game). You begin with four Districts already, and only after Level 3 do you start earning the right to build them. When you finish clearing the area, you can move or remove trees from the land so you can build; however, rocky obstructions such as hills and mountains cannot be moved. Nor can you level out sand dunes which appear in a few areas, as they too will block construction. :Source: battlenations.com Category:Construction Category:Housing Category:Military Category:Goods Category:Resources Category:Decoration Category:Expansion